2', 3-Dimethyl-4-biphenylamine and 2-aminofluorene are structurally related but have very different biological actions. Through their different biological activities they can be used to test a model for colonic carcinogenesis. The role of bile in the model will be evaluated. In situ activation by colonic epithelium of key compounds as well as epithelial transformation will be investigated.